


What's wrong with Ana?

by Gen60



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Love You, Paranormal, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gen60/pseuds/Gen60
Summary: Ana and Christian have been married for 5 months. They decide to go out to a weird, dark restaurant where they are offered a psychic reading. The psychic offers Christian a stark warning. Ana is not what she seems.





	1. Late night dinner

"Ana!" Christian calls from the kitchen

"Yes dear!" I responded

"i want to show you something" He answered sweetly.

Ouch! Oh Shit! Christian curses from the kitchen. Christian wasn't exactly an experienced cook. I walked into the kitchen from the living room to see him bending over the oven, steam filling the kitchen. He pulled out two pieces of steak that more closely resembled a piece of coal than a meat. He threw the pan on the counter in frustration.

"Fuck! Fuck! I ruined it" He said looking at the state of the meat.

"At least you tried. Not everyone is a closet Gordon Ramsay you know" I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Someday i'll make you dinner" He said

"The evening is young. Do you want me to cook something?" I asked

"I'm starving! Let's go out" He answered.

I grabbed my jacket and purse and met Christian by the door. We wasted no time getting to the car. I could tell that he wanted to leave and forget the catastrophe in the kitchen. His testosterone took over as he sped through the illuminated streets of Seattle searching for some late night eats.

"What are you hungry for?" He asked

"How about there?" I asked pointing to a small restaurant.

"What do they serve?" Christian asked

"I'm not sure, i'm just curious. Something inside of me in drawing me towards it" I answered.

"OK!" He agree

Christian pulled into the strip mall parking lot. The place seemed deserted. I knew that the place was open because of the blue and red flashing sign that read "Open". The restaurant was called "The Russian Tea room". It looked like a small family owned business. The door chimed as soon as we walked into the place. An older woman in a long pink summer dress came to the door to greet us. She looked like an old hippy with a leathery face.

"Hi!" She greeted "Please sit anywhere you like"

Christian and I settled on a table located in the middle of the restaurant. The restaurant gave me the creeps. The place was completely empty. The restaurant did not have an inviting atmosphere. The walls were painted an extremely dark purple color that made you feel like the walls were closing in on you. The only light came from the candles on each table. The only other light source came from the kitchen from what i could tell. I looked over at Christian, he looked very uncomfortable. We both took turns stealing glances at the door. The table and chairs were a hard wood. McDonald's was looking like a better choice at this point.

"Can i get a menu?" I asked the old hippy.

"Sure!" She said walking to the back.

"I don't know if i'm hungry enough to eat here" Christian said as soon as she left.

"We are already here. Let's just eat quickly and get out" I suggested.

"OK! My love" He answered

"Here you go!" The old hippy answered giving a large, old leather book to each of us "Can i get you something to drink?"

"I'll have a hot water" I said to her

"I'll have a green tea" Christian replied.

"I'll be right back" She answered politely.

I opened the menu to see what was on special. The menu was in an old Russian looking dialect with English translation underneath it. The food seemed like something you would find in a bistro. There were sandwiches, cakes, milkshakes, soups, salads.

"At least they put english at the bottom" I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"At least there is food that i'm familiar with" He answered.

"What can i get for you?" The old hippy waitress asked.

"I'll have a beef and lentil soup with a ham sandwich" I answered

"I'll take a beef sandwich with a borscht" Christian said.

"If you are interested we have a special tonight for couples. A free reading from our in house psychic" The lady offered.

"That sounds really cool" I said brightly looking over at Christian.

"Do we really need a psychic reading?" He asked skeptically.

"We don't need it but it would be cool" I replied looking at the waitress.

"Why don't you take a few minutes to decide. I will be right back with your order" She answered.

I looked at Christian with hopeful eyes. I felt a sense of curiosity come over me. What would she say? Would she be right? Could she see into my past? Would we find out something that we both didn't expect? The old waitress came back with our order in record timing. The food looked relatively normal. My soup and sandwich was small and placed on a solid white plate, it smelled delightful. Christian's looked very similar to mine. Christian and I made short work of the soup and sandwich meal. The food was average at best. The prices were on par with what was being offered, still i was puzzled as to why there was no one else in the restaurant. It was a Thursday evening, which is far from the busiest night of the week but we had been here for over an hour and not one other customer had walked through the door.

The waitress came by to remove our plates and to ask us if we wanted the reading or not.

"Would you like desert?" She asked picking up the plates "And have you decided whether or not you wanted that reading?"

"We will take the reading" I answered

"Wonderful!" She replied "Come right this way!"

"The waitress brought us down a hallway past the kitchen to a large room in the back. Christian followed along without saying a word but i knew that he was not happy about the situation that i had got him into. The room had a round table with four chairs around it. This room was smaller but had a similar decor to the outside of the restaurant. Candles lit the room. The walls were a dark amber color. There was several book shelves in the corner containing old looking texts that i would expect out of a horror movie.

"Wait here!" The old waitress answered "She will be out shortly"

The old waitress left the room leaving Christian and I alone. He shot me an angry look.

"Ana, We don't need a psychic reading" He said sternly.

"I know that!" I replied " i'm just curious aren't you?"

"Not really" he answered "Let's just get the reading and get home"

"OK!" I answered.

Just then a woman in a long dark green dress and heels walked in. She had shoulder length brown hair with eyes that matched her dress. She looked about 35 but somehow seemed wise beyond her years. Her facial features were pretty, as soon as she saw us her features softened.

"Hello!" she greet "My name is Gwen"

"Hi! I"m Ana and This is Christian" I said speaking for both of us.

"I see! Your hear for a reading i presume" She answered "Take a seat. I don't bite"

"OK!" I answered obeying her command.

"We are kind of in a rush so if we could make it quick we would both appreciate it" Christian chimed in.

"This won't take long. I'm getting the sense that you don't feel that anything of value will come of this. You think i'm a fraud is that true"

"Prove me wrong" Christian challenged sitting down beside me.

Without another word she sat across the table from Christian and I. She grabbed Christian's hands, closing her eyes. Christian and I both sat there looking at each other waiting for her to respond. I knew he was impatient and if she started giving vague predictions that Christian would remain a skeptic.

"Your a businessman, a very rich businessman" She started "Ana is your wife. You've been married for about 5 months"

"Your correct so far" He answered still unconvinced.

"You have a deviant, sexual past that includes BDSM. Don't you" She said

"Go on" Christian continued.

"You love your wife very much but she doesn't always comply with your wishes does she" The woman answered opening her eyes.

"Not really! Depends on the day" Christian replied.

"Your birthday is coming up in the next month or two and she has a surprise for you that you are not expecting" The woman continued.

"What's her surprise?" Christian asked giving the woman his full attention

"She's pregnant" She stated

His eyes immediately darted in my direction. I could feel the angry growing in his voice. He was clearly not happy with what the psychic woman was proposing.

"Is that true? Are you pregnant" Christian demanded.

"Yes" I squeaked.

"When were you planning on telling me?" Christian demanded with anger.

"Just before your birthday" Said softly.

"Do not be angry. You love her and this child will bring you an incredible amount of joy" The psychic offered.

"I am finished with this. Ana we will discuss this when we get home" Christian answered pulling his hands back across the table.

"Your turn" She said looking at me.

"OK!" I shrugged giving her my hands.

She closed her eyes, holding my hands. We sat in silence for what seemed like much longer than before.

"Ana you are a fiction editor for SIP aren't you?" The psychic woman stated.

"Yes i am" I answered.

"Your publishing a new book next week entitled 'The struggle' about a girl with an eating disorder. This is a story that you picked" She continued.

"Yes i did" I replied.

"Your husband was planning a surprise getaway next week for the both of you" She said

"Is that true Christian?" I asked with a smile.

"I wanted to take you to the mountains" He answered "It was supposed to be a surprise"

"Wow! so far all of what you have said has been true. What does my future hold" I asked.

"You will live a long and happy life with your husband in a large house. You will make SIP the top publishing company on the west coast. Authors will flock to you for a chance to publish and market their work. Your mom will move to Seattle to be close to the children. That won't happen for a while though" She said

"Children?" i asked.

"Yes you will have more than one" She answered "Does that satisfy you curiosity?"

"Yes! i'm really impressed" I cried standing up from the wooden chair.

"I need to speak to your husband for a minute in private" She said sweetly.

I felt mildly insulted but i obeyed her order.

"I'll meet you by the door Christian" I said just before walking out the door.

The woman waited till i was completely out of the room before saying another word. What did she had to say to Christian that his wife could not hear?


	2. Christian's warning

Christian POV

I heard the click of the door as Ana left, her heels clacked as she walked down the hall. The woman waited till Ana was far from earshot before saying anything.

"What's so important that you could not tell me in font of my wife" I demanded

"It's about your wife" She replied.

"Is the baby in danger?" I asked

"No! Your wife is not well. She may not know it right now but she is sick. Physically she is fine, the baby is fine. You need to watch her. There will come a time when you will notice that something is not right with her. You won't be able to put your finger on it but you will know that she is off. You need to listen to those signs. She is going to need your help. She may not know it but she will need you" The woman said seriously.

"What's wrong with Ana?" I asked trying to get more information.

"I can only see what is revealed to me. I am psychic but I'm not able to control what the visions" She shrugged.

"Is she dangerous?" I asked

"Not right now!" She answered "You can go be with your wife"

I left feeling shaken. I didn't believe in psychics. There were so many quacks out there claiming to have answers from beyond and to know the future when all they're doing is reading body language and giving vague statements. This woman was different. She mentioned very specific information that she could not have known. She had my attention and cleared all shadows of doubt from my mind. I walked out of the room and towards the front door where Ana said she would be waiting.

"Wow! what took you so long?" She asked surprised.

"She was really weird. She said something about the baby. She offered to tell me the gender but i told her that we would wait" I lied.

"Why couldn't she have said that with me in the room?" Ana asked

"I don't know" I answered "Lie i said she was really weird"

"I'll say! Let's go home, i'm exhausted" Ana sighed.

"Good idea!" I replied.

She seemed unfazed by the strange meeting. She was her happy, cheerful sweet self. I seemed to be the only one that thought the psychic was a little too good at what she did. I thought that she was going to ask me for a tip. She obviously knew that i was a rich, successful businessman why not ask for an exorbitant amount of money for the reading?. She let me go without any additional charge. I found it strange that the place was so slow, not one customer had come in that evening other than Ana and I.

Ana and I left without another word, we were both grateful to be out of that creepy restaurant. The unspoken consensus was that we were never going back their ever again. Ana seemed silent and distant on the way home. She didn't say a word till we were getting ready for bed.

"Christian?" She asked.

"Yes Ana" I answered.

"What did the psychic say to you?" She asked sweetly.

I couldn't tell her what the psychic had said. I didn't want her feelings hurt and if that psychic was right I needed to have all ears open. If Ana knew about the warning she would either be insulted or she would be on her best behaviour and it would be hard for me to gauge if there really was something wrong with her. I would reveal the warning in time but for now i needed to be looking for signs that there was something wrong. If in a few weeks the re wasn't any reason for me to be alarmed I would tell Ana and we could have a laugh about it together. I wanted to know for sure that there was nothing wrong with Ana and at this point I was not sure.

"It was nothing really. She told me the sex of the baby. Then she mentioned that you would have a healthy pregnancy and a great delivery" I lied.

"Why couldn't I be in the room for that then" She demanded.

Her reaction took me off guard. Ana was not an angry or aggressive person in the slightest. She was more gentle than a lamb. Where was this over reaction coming from. This was a reading from a potentially fraudulent psychic. She seemed convinced i was lying. She reaction shocked me.

" don't know Ana! The whole experience was odd to me. The fact that she knew specific information that she could not have known unless she was a legitimate psychic is beyond weird" I defended.

"So it had nothing to do with me?" She asked drilling her blue eyes into me.

"NO! I'm not sure why you are so certain i'm lying. I have no reason to" I cried.

"I'm sorry for overreacting" She said taking a deep breath.

"Let's go to bed" I suggested

"Yeah! You're right" She said crawling into bed.

Hopefully a good night's sleep would make for a new beginning in the morning.

Ana POV

Christian seemed oddly shaken after we left the restaurant. Every part of me wanted to know what she had said to him. Everything seemed so fresh. It didn't feel like the right time to ask what she had said to him. I was insulted that she wanted to speak to my husband in private without me there. We tell each other everything, she must be delusional if she thought i would not find out what was said in time.

Maybe a good night's sleep was all i needed. I felt oddly irritable for no reason. Why was I getting mad at Christian? He had been nothing but a gentleman the entire evening. I closed my eyes, resting my head on the pillow. I felt Christian's arms surround me in a gentle embracing, calming my nerves till i fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night. Nausea hit me like a tonne of bricks. My body felt restless and tired all at the same time. I rubbed my belly hoping to make the nausea disappear. Christian didn't have the reaction to the pregnancy that i had expected. I thought he would become angry and outraged that i had missed several pills. Did what the psychic tell him have such an impact that he was no longer concerned about the pregnancy? Maybe the information hadn't hit yet.

I got up to get a glass of orange juice. I was tired but i knew that my body would not let me rest till had I drank at least one glass. Sauntering over to the kitchen I opened the fridge. I poured myself a glass and sat at the table. The solitude seemed to calm my restlessness. I finished the glass when I heard something fall on the floor from the living room.

I jumped from my chair and ran to the living room to see what the noise was. A vase full of flowers had fell on the floor, the vase lay on the floor broken and the contents spilled around it. I checked every window but they were all closed with the latch secured tightly. I tiptoed back to our bedroom to see Christian snoring loudly. I walked back to the living room cleaning up the mess. It seemed so strange but i had no explanation for it. Something weird outside the window caught my eye. I saw a man in the park across the street digging up the dirt beside a tree with his hands. I felt drawn to that man for reasons unknown to me. I didn't feel safe going over to the park at this time of the night. I will wait till he is gone. I want to know what he is doing.


	3. Ana's discovery

Ana POV

I stood staring down at the man in the park from my bedroom window. He looked as though he was concealing something that meant life and death. He finished burying his treasure darting his gaze from one side of his face to another. His movements seemed less than human as he squatted over his buried treasure. I took one last glance in either direction before scurrying away and jumping a fence like he was Spiderman in a black hoodie and sweat pants. I hesitated at the window for what seemed like an hour. I wanted to check out what he had buried but I was afraid the man may return soon after to make sure his treasure was secure. I took the elevator from our 8th floor luxury apartment to the main floor. I took a quick glance around the area to make sure that the coast was clear then i ran across the street to the park where the mysterious man had buried something near the tree.

I approached the spot where he had been not more than an hour before. If I had not seen him bury it himself I would not have known it was there. I quickly used my hands to dig a small hole in the ground curious as to what I may find. My nails hit a hard object not more than a foot deep into the ground. I pushed the dirt away pulling the object from the hole that I had created. A hard covered book. The book looked more like a dark textbook than anything else. I grabbed it holding it close to my chest as I ran back across the street to the apartment that Christian and I shared.

This was my own private discovery, Christian didn't need to know. I'll hide it. Christian was already acting strange towards me like he was expecting a monster to jump out from behind a bush every time he saw me. Pregnancy must really be a huge fear of his. I went into the kitchen, climbing the shelves I placed the book on top. Christian would never think to look there. I felt my body become increasingly fatigued. I had to go to work tomorrow and with no sleep the day would be long and hard. I felt the nausea return momentarily. I ran to the bathroom just in case but nothing seemed to come up. I sank back in bed beside my beloved husband. Sleep would give added relief from the symptoms of morning sickness.

Christian POV

I was awoken by a loud bang from the living room. The bed was empty. I heard her rummaging through the fridge in the kitchen, assuming that it was just a pregnancy craving i staying in bed. I didn't want her to know I was up. If there was any truth to what the psychic was saying I wanted to see. After a short while I heard Ana come softly down the hallway. I curled up in bed and faking some snoring sounds so that she was not aware I was awake. I heard her look into the room to check on me. She stood there for only a moment before escaping down the hall. I waited till she was no longer in earshot to get out of bed. I was careful to make little to no noise. What was she doing up? I'm sure if it had something to do with the morning sickness she would be in the bathroom. I tiptoed out of the bedroom and down the hall. I stared at her as she cleaned up a vase that lay broken on the living room floor. I thought she would come back to bed after she took care of the mess but instead she seemed drawn to the window. She stood in front of the window for close to 30 minutes just staring outside, barely moving.

Without putting on shoes or a jacket she ran outside being careful to not make a sound. Is this the weird behaviour that the psychic was talking about? What did she see outside? I continued to stay hidden in the darkness of the hallway, careful to stay quiet. Ana returned with a large hard covered book. The seemed ancient like something out of ancient times. Where did she find something so obscure? Is that what she was staring at out the window? I wanted so badly to find out what kind of book she had, but I had to wait till she wasn't around to inspect it. She walked into the kitchen not bothering to clean the dirt from her feet. I took a few silent tiptoes around the corner so that i knew where she was putting the book. She climbed on top of the kitchen countertop pushing the book on top of the cupboards. Brilliant place for it because I would have never suspected that it was there. I walked back to bed paying close attention to each step. I slid back under the silk sheets pretending to sleep. Ana joined me soon after. Normally her skin was silky smooth but she had not bothered to wash after her excursion. Her hands and finger nails were gritty with dirt. Her feet were caked with dirt and mud. Her once white sexy nightie had brown stain across it.

Ana was so clean. I know that she must be uncomfortable being so dirty, it as unlike her to get into bed right after. Her presence made me feel uncomfortable as she wrapped her arms around my torso smearing the dirt onto my naked skin. I bit my lip trying not to flinch. She fell asleep shorty after. I lay there wide eyed looking around the room for some sense of relief. I eased my body from hers, luckily without any disruption.

I walked down the wall towards the bathroom. I needed to wash before returning to sleep. I took a short, hot shower. I walked past our bedroom, Ana was sprawled across the bed dead to the world. I wish I could sleep like that. I grabbed a fleece blanket and nestled into a comfortable position on the couch. With the warmth from the shower and the comfort from the blanket i was soon able to fall asleep.


End file.
